The invention relates to an arrangement for sound reproduction in a space with an independent sound source, a control voltage which is dependent on the level of said sound source being obtained by means of a sound transducer, which control voltage influences the gain and the frequency response of an amplifier which is included in the sound reproduction channel. This may in particular concern an arrangement in which the independent sound source is constituted by ambient noise, such as for example in a railway station, a football stadium and the like. However, the arrangement in accordance with the invention is also suitable for use in a space, for example a restaurant, where the independent sound source is constituted by the public and/or background music.
Arrangements of the aforementioned type are described in German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 2,456,445 and 2,456,468, which have been laid open to public inspection, British Pat. No. 596,778 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,874 and 4,061,875. In the known arrangements described therein the amplifier is set to a higher level as the level of the independent sound source increases, and in particular the frequency response is also modified so that within various frequency intervals the level of the sound produced by the sound reproduction channel always exceeds that of the independent sound source.